


Eerie

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eerie

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Eerie  
>  **Fandom:** Farscape  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Crichton, D'Argo  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** John has a feeling.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word eerie on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

“Get a grip.” John told himself as he rushed through Moya. He didn’t know why he had this feeling that something was going to happen but he did. Maybe the eerie feeling he was getting was because all of Moya’s censors was dead in the water. And that meant nothing was working. No lights, nothing.

“John!”

John almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of his own name. He spun around to face D’Argo. “Don’t do that!”

“Would you rather I had tapped your shoulder instead?”

John quickly shook his head. “Absolutely not.”

“Come on, John. Let’s go.”


End file.
